


Armor

by QueenOfTheFlamingHomosexuals



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Affectionate Name Calling, But can be viewed as just friends, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Happy Ending, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Kyouya/Tamaki if you squint, Short One Shot, Slight Cussing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-29
Updated: 2015-12-29
Packaged: 2018-05-10 05:46:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5573122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfTheFlamingHomosexuals/pseuds/QueenOfTheFlamingHomosexuals
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The twins want to know something and they're not going to stop asking until they get an answer. But they do get an answer, just not the one they're expecting and not the way they thought they would get it.<br/>Or<br/>When Kyouya has to comfort the King when he needs it the most.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Armor

**Author's Note:**

> It was based off the song Armor by Landon Austin. It's a good song (you should listen to it). Also posted without a beta so tell me if you see any grammar/spelling mistakes.

It was not really a brand new day at Ouran High School; it was at the end of the day.  
“So boss, why do you really call Kyouya Mommy?” Hikaru asked out of the blue while helping the cleaning up process.  
They may have had a small party in celebration of coming back to school. Kaoru heard his twin’s question and stopped working.  
“Yeah what’s the real reason?” Kaoru asked.  
“There’s no real reason.” Tamaki answered shrugging with a tight smile.  
Tamaki had been on edge all day, but no one but Kyouya and Haruhi really noticed anything.  
“Come on there must be a reason,” Kaoru started, “why it’s Kyouya and not Haruhi.” Hikaru finished.  
“Why would it be Haruhi?” Tamaki asked in slight shock.  
“Well it’s sort of obvious that you like her.” Kaoru said.  
Tamaki wrinkled his nose.  
“Not that my daughter isn’t adorable and perfect or anything, but that’s all she really is to me- a daughter; or maybe a sister now.” Tamaki said using his more serious voice to let them know he wasn’t lying.  
Haruhi who had heard the whole thing smiled.  
“Thanks senpai.” She said.  
Tamaki grinned this time for real.  
“It’s not a problem at all my darling daughter!” Tamaki exclaimed.  
Usually the twins would let it go but today they weren’t going to quit until they found out what they wanted to.  
“You still never answered the question Tamaki.” Hikaru brought back up.  
Tamaki’s smile immediately dropped.  
“That’s because I already told you it’s nothing.” Tamaki said trying to bring a smile back on his face but he wasn’t fast enough everyone was then aware that something was up.  
“Tamaki? What’s the real reason?” Kaoru pushed.  
“It’s nothing.” Tamaki replied louder.  
“Maybe you guys should stop pestering Tama-chan.” Honey suggested.  
Honey was ignored by the twins.  
“Tamaki, the real reason.” Hikaru said.  
“It’s nothing!” Tamaki shouted.  
Most of the host club flinched. It wasn’t everyday Tamaki actually shouted at someone, but the twins kept pushing.  
“Boss we’re just curious.” Kaoru said hoping the use of the nickname ‘boss’ would calm Tamaki down a bit.  
“You want to know why?” Tamaki said no longer shouting but the tone in his voice was cold enough to be scary.  
The twins nodded. Tamaki had his hair in front of his eyes to hide them.  
“Because it’s not wrong to want a family.” He answered.  
When he looked up at the twins his eyes were glassier than when they last saw them and his face anger filled.  
“Tamaki-” Kyouya said  
“Don’t say anything.” Tamaki said.  
“Tama-” Kyouya tried again.  
“Just shut the hell up!” Tamaki shouted.  
Tamaki went to walk away but Kyouya caught his sleeve.  
“No.” Kyouya said.  
Tamaki quickly turned around and swung his hand as if he was going to slap Kyouya but before he could Mori caught his wrist and tightened his grip as a warning.  
“Mori let go.” Kyouya said as he took off his glasses and tossed them onto a chair to his right.  
Mori look at him in surprise but let go and backed up.  
“If you’re going to hit me, do it. It’s not like I’m not used to it Daddy.” Kyouya said the word ‘daddy’ usually used as an endearment said now as poison in Kyouya’s mouth.  
Tamaki then realized the impact of Kyouya’s words. All of them had seen when Kyouya was hit by his father. Tamaki’s eyes widened and the rest of the hosts flinched but continued to watch in cruel wonderment. Tamaki’s arms shot out and wrapped around Kyouya’s middle in a tight hug.  
“I’m so sorry Kyouya. I didn’t mean it. I’m sorry. I’m sorry.” Tamaki said his words slightly muffled by Kyouya’s shoulder.  
Uncharacteristically Kyouya hugged Tamaki back rubbing his back in a comforting way.  
“It’s okay, I know you didn’t mean it.” Kyouya answered back softly.  
Tamaki slowly sank to the floor Kyouya following him down and not letting go.  
“I’m sorry.” Tamaki sobbed.  
“Shh, I know. It’s okay Tamaki.”  
“I’m sorry.” Tamaki whispered.  
Kyouya brought Tamaki closer to him, one hand cradling Tamaki’s head the other wrapped around Tamaki’s shoulders.  
“Tamaki. It’s okay.” Kyouya whispered back with warmth laced throughout his voice.  
Sobs racked Tamaki’s body.  
“My mom died this morning.” Tamaki said loud enough for everyone to hear.  
Kyouya continued to hug Tamaki tightly to him.  
“I’m so sorry Tamaki.” Kyouya said quietly but sincerely.  
Eventually everyone joined the hug with words of apology and comfort.  
Soon the sun started to set no doubt the hosts’ drivers had been waiting for a while. The twins looked to Kyouya for permission to leave. Kyouya nodded to everyone. One by one everyone filed out of the room.  
“Tamaki let’s get up and go home.” Kyouya said already starting to get up.  
“Please don’t leave me Kyouya.” Tamaki said quietly.  
“You misunderstood me. You’re spending the night.” Kyouya said smiling softly.  
Tamaki looked up to Kyouya.  
“Thank you Mommy.” Tamaki said full of affection and sending Kyouya a watery smile.  
Kyouya smiled back affectionately.  
“Anything for you Daddy.”


End file.
